I Fancy You
by InnocentMademoiselle10
Summary: Bella likes Edward. Problem? Edward loves somebody else. Will she do everything to make him hers or will she let him go? AH-AU


I opened one of my boxes as the hired men moved in and out of my apartment in New York City.

I sighed, _finally_, I get to experience life in one of the busiest cities in United States of America.

This is the first time I'm away from my parents ever since I was 13 when I went to visit my grandma at their house in Dallas.

Don't get me wrong, I love my parents to death and without them I don't know what I'm gonna do. I mean, their money buys me my designer clothes and shoes and they bought me this amazing apartment.

I admit I feel kinda nervous living alone in this space-y place. It's fancy as well, exactly my type. My family is loaded, and what better thing to do than just enjoy it right? I wouldn't want to sound so ungrateful with this stuffs my parents give me. I grew up in money, and socialites all over different towns. My mom just loves showing off her treasures. I do too.

My phone beeped from inside my purse, checking who is it, I found out it's from my only real friend Alice Brandon.

_Hey babe, are we still on for shopping later? -A_

The only downside with all the socialite craps is that nobody is really honest to each other at times and that's why I only have one best friend, Alice. I've know her ever since I could remember, my parents and her parents are the best of friends that they were already match making the two of us before we were born, unfortunately, Alice turned out to be a girl and not a boy, so they kinda gave up that dream long time ago. I mean, surely, my parents know I don't swing that way, right?

I sent a quick reply to Alice saying that I'm still on for later. I checked the clock, 9 a.m. Still pretty early so I continued with checking the box I'm currently holding which has bedroom label on it, carrying it up to my room, seeing it in person is exciting. I've only seen it at the picture before. It's so much more pretty in person.

One of the perks of being rich is that I don't have to worry about absolutely anything as well, well, anything that can be fixed with money. The apartment has been fully furnished before I came to New York. Apparently Mom and Dad wanted to make sure that I'd feel 'home' at my new place.

Alice moved here with me by the way, not really with me but she has her own apartment, equally as fancy in my opinion, as far as the pictures offer. She's rooming with her long time boyfriend Jasper. They say high school sweethearts don't really last long but seeing Ali and Jas? The saying held no truth to me. They're just... meant to be together. He's the silent type guy, blonde with blue eyes. She's always full of energy with black hair and hazel eyes. He keeps her in place and Alice... well she just do her thing. I was actually surprised he didn't ask for her hand in marriage after high school. They're just so in love it's crazy.

My classes in Brown starts next next week and I just want to settle in early. I'm majoring in English lit, meaning, I wanna be a writer or maybe editor to a big publishing house. While I love my high social status, I don't want to be a house wife who just spends her husband's money, I wanna do some work as well.

When the men finished carrying all my boxes inside the apartment, I slumped over the couch in my living room, feeling tired already and I haven't unpacked a single thing. Maybe it's because my bodyclock is still few hours behind.

I can barely hear my father saying, _Remember this is what you want Isabella, if you only stayed _blah blah blah. I wanted this, this is my life and I'm gonna live it. If I stay with them I'm just more likely to slack off anyway.

I really wanna do well in school this year, I'm gonna prove to my parents that I'm meant to this.

I've always done well in school, in high school, I'm the valedictorian of the class. I've got really no distraction except for my love for fashion and dating few guys. I've never had a serious boyfriend, it's something I've always wanted to have but I guess God doesn't want me to have one yet. Some few things money can't buy eh?

I've dated casually in the past, all of them wanted the same thing from me, their eye candy or just someone to flash off in their arms because of well, my high social status and oh yeah, they want_ sex_ - which I_ barely _even give to them. I lost my virginity to a guy named Jacob Black. He has a good family, good social status but not the best fit for me. For a while, yeah I thought he's the right one for me, I mean, I like my clothes, he likes cars. We're like the perfect couple, but it gets old and I realized I could do better. I sound like a bitch but whatever, I don't think I would marry someone around my social circle.

My parents also believed in fixed marriage, but I think I could find myself a nice guy just fine. Maybe if I'm 35 and single they would do their thing and make me marry someone who wants a trophy wife. Expecting her to always look at her best, and be perfect. Then I'm gonna remind him that nobody's perfect – not even Einstein.

My bestfriend has me on blind dates – a _lot _of them. Convinced that she'll be able to match me up with someone, all of the guys she chooses are either, stuck up manwhores who can't get enough of mommy and daddy's moneys or guys who acts like a dumbass.

_Beggars can't be choosers_, she says.

By the time it's almost 12 noon, I'm finished with unpacking my clothes. I called Alice to see what she's doing.

It only took one ring before she answered, "Hi Bells."

"Ali, are you finished unpacking yet?" I asked, looking through clothes I should wear for our rendezvous later.

"Far from it to be honest, Jasper's making it really hard for me to finish," she snickered and I grimaced.

"Ugh, Alice, I didn't need to know that…" I chuckled, "Anyways, I just called to say let's go for a lunch before we do shopping…"

"Yeah I'm pretty hungry myself."

"There's no food in my place, I didn't even get to shop for food yet," I sighed.

"Let's meet up somewhere, I'm up for some greasy food today…"

"Ew Ali, since when do you even eat those food?"

"Um, since I got together with Jazz?" She says almost like a question.

"You do realize that those foods contain tons of calories right?"

"Ahuh, well, do you even realize I don't gain weight no matter how much I eat?" She giggled, "Come on, live a little…"

"Your mom's gonna kill you if she knew you eat those stuff."

"What she doesn't know wouldn't kill her." She bantered, "Besides, we've lived 18 years deprived of real food… I mean, have you even tasted pizza that's not cooked by your house chef?"

Yes, we have house chef, Mom can't cook to save her life and Dad's more than happy to hire one.

"You know the answer Ali…"

"Well it's settled. Let's meet up at the In n' Out burger nearby."

I sighed, knowing I wouldn't stand a chance in this so called argument.

"Okay, let me take a shower then I'll go over there."

"Be there at 12:30." I hung up, heading over the bathroom – which is gorgeous as well as the whole place. It's like living in a hotel. Dad must have cost a fortune for this one.

I showered quickly, though I stared longingly at the circular bathtub that could fit at least three person, it's complete with jet. I can't wait to try that, gosh I sound like a loser.

I blow dried my hair and dressed in a simple flowy blouse and skinny jeans, all branded of course. I chose not to wear heals today because knowing Alice, we'll be doing a lot of walking.

I went down to the first floor, greeted by Mr. Walker, the front desk man who is probably at his late 60's.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Swan," He smiled politely, which I returned, "Everything okay with your move?"

I nodded, "Everything's going well, thank you…"

I'm acting like the golden daughter right now, it's like an impulse to act like it whenever someone talks to me. Take the 18 years of practice and scolding from your mom to act proper all the time.

"Need a cab?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you." I smiled while he called out to the other guard outside the building.

"Call a cab for Ms. Swan, will you?"

The guy proceeded to call out for one and I found out the other's guy's name was David Reynolds, from my observation, he's probably around 40.

When a cab stopped in front, I turned to Mr. Walkers to thank him again while I went out.

I thanked Mr. Reynolds as well.

"Where to, Miss?" The cabbie called out from the front and I answered.

"In n' Out Burger please, the nearest one." I dug my purse for my phone to see one text from Alice.

_Here already. Where are you? –A_

I didn't reply because I know by the time she receives the text, I'm there already. I looked up and saw we were in front of the restaurant already, I threw a twenty to the cabbie, saying keep the change before heading in.

I saw Alice in a booth near the window.

"Gosh, took you long enough…" She complained as I seated, removing my coat.

"You should order, because I totally have no idea about the foods here." I said, ignoring her complaints.

She let it go, thankfully. "What do you want?"

"Well, I just told you I have no idea about this place why don't you surprise me? I'll have a diet coke though…" I smiled at her sweetly, the one that she knows I do whenever I ask something to do something for me. "Thank you."

She scowled. "Alright, alright, since this is your first fast food meal, it's going to be my treat."

I laughed, knowing that our 5 to 10 dollar meal will not affect her budget, not even a blip on her allowance.

I looked around the place while I wait for her, it's rush hour right now, people eating lunch from work or from whatever they came from. I would normally feel disgusted by the place but I really don't mind this one.

Alice came back to our table, with our meal. It looks edible enough. She shoved a few fries in her mouth before asking about my apartment.

"It's perfect," I said, sipping the diet coke she bought for me. "You should come over later and see for yourself."

She nods, "Yeah sure, it's not like I have better things to do."

I tasted the French fries and found that it's good, "This is good," I said pointing at the fries, "Where's Jasper, anyway?"

"His class started yesterday already, he really wants to excel this one."

I nodded in understanding. Alice is also attending the same school as me but she's majoring in fashion design.

We shopped until we we're beat and went back to my place. Watched some movies, Jasper went and before we know it, it's already close to midnight. They went back to their apartment and I got ready for bed. I was so tired I didn't even showered. The moment my head hit the pillow, I'm passed out.

* * *

Hey! Another story, hopefully I don't get lazy updating this one regularly because I really like this one.

Reviews are appreciated.

-S xx


End file.
